Pillado infragantil
by RukiChan96
Summary: Rusia, huyendo de su hermana, se encierra en el aseo de un edificio pillando a Prusia en una situación un tanto...embarazosa./ Contiene YAOI, si no te gusta no leas :3


_Pues aqui os traigo mi segundo fic . Si otro de Rusi y Prusia pero es que amo esta pareja *-* Este va dedicado a mi nee-chan 33 Que lo disfruten :3_

Acababa de comenzar otra reunión del G-8. Los países hacían lo de siempre: Estados Unidos decía cosas sin sentido, Francia acosaba a Canadá, Inglaterra lo alejaba, Italia molestaba a Alemania, este intentaba poner orden, Japón observaba aquel caos y Rusia se aburría. Este ultimo suspiró cogiendo la tubería para estampársela a Estados Unidos cuando oyó una voz femenina a su lado.

-Nii-san...-susurro Bielorrusia.

El ruso salió corriendo, lloriqueando, mientras su hermana le perseguía por todo el edificio. Llegó a la ultima planta y vio una puerta. Se encerró en aquella habitación, cerrándola con el pestillo. Suspiró más tranquilo y, de repente, oyó un leve gemido. Dio media vuelta acercándose lentamente a un aseo que había. Abrió la puerta asomándose. La escena que se encontró le dio algo de impresión: Prusia se encontraba de espaldas a él, con los pantalones bajados y acariciando su entrepierna con sus manos. El ruso sonrío acercando a él y abrazándolo por la espalda. Al notar que le rodeaba con los brazos, el prusiano se sobresaltó, sorprendido. Antes de que chillase el otro le tapo la boca. Giró la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos violetas de Rusia. Mordió su mano para que pudiese hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí, maldito? –gritó al ser liberado.

-Esconderme de mi hermana.- tembló al pensar en ella.

-Pues largo.-replicó el prusiano algo cabreado.

-No quiero, tengo miedo.-abrazó más fuerte al otro.

El albino intento huir del abrazó pero tropezó con sus pantalones y acabo cayendo encima del ruso. Este seguía abrazándole mirando sus ojos carmesí. Se levantó y empujo al prusiano, dejándolo apoyado contra la pared, casi inmovilizado. Acercó su rostro al suyo, rozando sus labios con los suyos levemente. El albino empezó a empujarle, alejándolo de él.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!

-Besarte, Da~

-Aléjate de mi, maldito soviético.

El ruso negó poniendo esa sonrisa infantil que tanto odiaba el otro. Agarro las muñecas del prusiano y volvió a besarle. Lamió los labios de este para después introducir su lengua violentamente. Recorrió el interior de su boca, lamiendo todo lo que pudo. Al cabo de unos segundos se separó para coger aire, dejando entre los dos un hilo de saliva. Observó la cara del albino, que estaba roja y jadeando. Soltó sus muñecas y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. El prusiano le intentó alejar, pero el beso le había excitado y, por tanto, se sentía débil. Las manos del ruso recorrieron todo su torso, pellizcándole los pezones, consiguiendo que se retorciese y soltase algún pequeño gemido. Empezó a tocar su miembro, lo cual le excitó más.

-De...déjame...no...toques...-susurró el albino con dificultad.

-No. –negó masturbándole más fuerte.

Antes de que volviese a quejarse le besó intensamente. Mientras entrelazaba sus lenguas introdujo dos dedos en la entrada del prusiano, que soltó un leve grito al notarlos. Empezaron a salirle lagrimas de la excitación. Los labios del ruso le impedían soltar algún gemido o protestar. Cuando noto que ya había dilatado lo suficiente la entrada del albino, introdujo violentamente su miembro. El albino gritó, sentía dolor y que le rompía por dentro. Empezó a llorar y a taparse la boca con una mano para no gritar más.

-Tranquilo, solo te dolerá al principio.- susurro el ruso mordiéndole la oreja.

Esperó un poco antes de empezar a embestirle. El albino gemía soltando algunas lagrimas. Su cara estaba roja, del mismo color que sus ojos. Empezó a sentir placer y el dolor se esfumó rápidamente. Se abrazó al ruso, aferrándose a su cintura con sus piernas. Al cabo de unas cuantas embestidas se vino en su vientre, dejándolo todo manchado. El ruso se vino un poco después en su interior, haciendo que el otro soltase su ultimo gemido. Salio de él y lo observó. Río levemente mientras el albino le ponía una mueca de fastidio.

-Algún día repetimos esto, Da~.

Dicho esto besó al prusiano antes de que le respondiese y se fue, dejándolo algo confuso sentado en el suelo.


End file.
